


Jack's Nanny

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You're Jack's nanny. When people in your building start getting murdered Hotch makes it his job to keep you safe.





	1. Chapter 1

You finally got Jack to go to sleep, some days were easier than others and tonight was not a great night. It was windy outside a tree branch kept hitting the window and Jack had been scared. Agent Hotchner should be home soon but until he was you were getting some studying done. You move onto the couch and start copying your notes onto index cards. Two hours later your eyes snap open and when the world comes into focus you see Agent Hotchner crouching in front of you.   
“Sorry.” He says, that’s when you notice the blanket draped across you.   
“I should go.” You mutter sitting up.  
“Actually I was hoping you could stay. I’m just here for clothes, we’re working a local case.”   
“Oh yea, I can stay. What time does Jack need to be up?”  
“8:30. Can you come with me I need to pack.” You follow him to his bedroom and he starts pulling clothes out and putting them in the bag on his bed.   
“Anything special he likes for breakfast?”  
“No I usually ask him when he wakes up.”  
“Does he pick out his own clothes?”   
“Yes I just make sure they match.” The small bag is almost full, “He tends to forget his lunch so make sure he grabs it out of the fridge.”  
“Okay.”  
“Anything other questions?”  
“You should write Jack a note.”  
“What?” He stops what he’s doing and looks at you.   
“He’s been really sad these last few days. I think a note from you just saying you miss him, you wish you could have seen him this morning and will see him when you catch this bad guy.” You shrug, “Just a thought.”  
“No it’s a good idea.” He zips the bag and you move out of the doorway so that he can follow you. You sit back down on the couch and gather up the index cards that fell on the floor when you fell asleep. You hear the pen on the paper and get back to studying. After a few minutes you shake your head, God you’re tired and it’s hard to focus.   
“You can sleep in my bedroom if you want. It’s more comfortable than the couch.”  
“Oh, okay thanks.”  
“Finals?”  
“Yea. They’re killing me.” You say with a small laugh as you stand and turn to face him.   
“You live over at The Freemont don’t you?”  
“Yea?”  
“I don’t want you to go over there until this case is over. Can you do that?”  
“Um no. That’s my home. I have things I need there. Like clothes, and notes.”  
“Then call me when you need to go over. I’ll send one of my agents to take you.”  
“What is this about?”  
“There have been some murders over there that my team is looking into. You’re the killers type.”  
“What smart assed and stubborn?”  
“No. Pretty, in your late twenties early thirties and brunette.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Have.” You swallow, your mouth suddenly dry, “Have all the victims been from The Fairmont?”  
“Yes.”  
“Is Brianna Lewis one of them?” Your heart is pounding, you know what he is going to say.   
“Yes.” The horror must have shown on your face because he comes to you. Your legs seem to have given out on you. He catches you and guides you to the floor. “I’m sorry.” His voice is soft, you’re shaking, he rests a hand on your back. Tears are cascading down your face. You had hoped she’d gone home. She said she had vacation time coming up, you had hoped she’d taken it. Now she was gone. When you finally calm down Agent Hotchner says, “Can I ask you a few questions?”   
“Yes, of course. Anything you need.”   
“Did Brianna have a boyfriend?”  
“No. No she was a lesbian. No girlfriend.”  
“Have you noticed anyone hanging around the building that you don’t recognize?”  
“Yea but that’s not unusual. A lot of people hop.”  
“Hop?”  
“No strings attached romantic partners.”  
“Did Brianna hop?”  
“Rarely. She told me she was a relationship kind of girl.”   
“Do you know a Francis Miller or a Jane Harrison?”   
“Yea, I knew Jane. She lived upstairs from me.” Jane too? How had you missed that her apartment had been so quiet?   
“Did she hop?”  
“Yea.” You had warned her against it. ‘A lot of pervs in this world’ you had told her. She just laughed and called you old fashioned.   
“Do you?”  
“What? Hop?”  
“Yes.”  
“No. I think it’s creepy and I don’t really have time for it.”   
“Has anyone tried to talk their way into your apartment?”  
“Besides the creepy cop you guys have patrolling the building no.” You wince thinking about him. He had practically tried to force his way into your apartment.   
“We don’t have a cop stationed at the building.”  
“Yes you do. He told me that he was there by order of the BAU.”  
“When did he tell you that?”  
“Yesterday. When he tried to get me to let him in my apartment. He said that the BAU wanted a check of every room and to let him in but I was on my way to pick up Jack so I refused.”  
“What did he do then?”  
“He looked mad and said I had to let him in, I told him if someone wanted to check my apartment it had to be my boss who works for the FBI.”  
“Did he ask who that was?”  
“Yea I told him that it was the BAU Unit Chief SSA Hotchner.”  
“How did he respond to that.”   
“He didn’t really. I mean I used your full title for the effect and I got nothing.” You look over at him and he looks thoughtful.   
“I’m going to wake up Jack. I don’t want the two of you here alone.”  
“Oh my god. He’s the killer?”  
“We call them UnSubs. And yes I think so.”   
“Was I wrong to tell him I worked for you?”  
“No. You thought he was a cop, you did do the right thing by not letting him in. If you had you’d probably be dead by now.”


	3. Chapter 3

It takes you a while to get Jack back to sleep. You’re holed up in Agent Hotchner’s office and had used his desk chair to rock Jack to sleep. Even at six Jack wasn’t immune to being rocked; or well, swiveled, since you were in an office chair. You had put him on the couch and were pacing the floor of Agent Hotchner’s office, chewing on your thumbnail. The blinds are open, every now and then the skinny agent, Dr. Reid you think, looks up at you. The one with the tattoos, Agent Morgan? Is doing the same thing. Checking on you.   
“You need to sleep.” Agent Hotchner whispers from the doorway. You hadn’t noticed him there before. He’s holding some blankets, a pillow and what looks like a cot. “I got these for you.” He quietly sets it up for you.   
“If you need me to answer any more questions you’ll wake me up right?”  
“Of course.”   
“Thank you.” You say softly, “If it wasn’t for you I might be dead.”  
“I’m glad we could get you to safety. Jack really loves you and have helped make him comfortable again. There’s no way for me to thank you for that.” Tonight is the most you’ve ever talked, not that he hasn’t been kind to you its just that he’s a serious, quiet man.   
“I think that saving my life is pretty good repayment.” You give him a tired smile, “Seriously, if there are any questions please ask.”   
“We will.” He gives your hand a gentle squeeze and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. You sit down on the cot and wish that you had a change of clothes, jeans are not the most comfortable sleeping apparel. There’s a gentle tap on the door. You stand and open it, it’s a blonde woman with bright pink lipstick and sparkly blue glasses.   
“Hi.” She whispers, “I’m Penelope Garcia, I stole these from Hotch’s locker. They’re clean.” She passes you a pair of shorts and a tshirt. “They’ll probably be too big but better than jeans right?” She smiles and you can’t help but smile back.   
“Is Hotch Agent Hotchner?”   
“Oh, yea. That’s what we call him around here.” She’s friendly and you’d love to sit around and talk with her.   
“Is he okay with me wearing his clothes?”   
“Yea, he told me to grab them for you.”  
“Hey baby girl.” Agent Morgan called softly from the bullpen, “We need your skills down here.”   
“Sorry gotta go.” She gives your hand a squeeze.   
“Um, Penelope?” She looks back at you, “Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

When Penelope leaves you shut the door and move behind the desk to peel off your jeans and pull on the shorts. You check to make sure that Jack is still asleep and you turn away to switch your shirts. The shorts are far too long but they’re much better than the jeans you were wearing. You pick up your clothes and fold them, sticking them under the cot you smile over at Jack. You lay down on the cot, pull the blanket over yourself and fall into a deep sleep. What feels like only minutes later you’re woken again by Agent Hotchner.   
“What’s wrong?” You say, panicked. Your first instinct is to look to where you left Jack. He’s still sound asleep.   
“Do you have a brother?”  
“Yes.”  
“I think he’s here to see you. Did you contact him?”   
“Uh yea, in the car on the way over. I texted him. Told him not to worry.”  
“Do you want me to let him up or do you want to go down?”  
“I’ll go down.” He nods and you see he holding a sweatshirt.   
“You might want this. It’s chilly out.”  
“Thanks. Oh and thank you for the other things.” You slip your boots back on and it causes you to smile. Black heeled boots and FBI shorts was an odd combination. You pull on the grey zip up as you follow Agent Hotchner out of his office, quietly shutting the door behind you.  
“JJ?” The other blonde agent looks up at her boss. "It is her brother, can you go out with her?"  
“Of course.” She smiles at you and you follow her out to the elevators. “I’m Agent Jareau, JJ.”  
You introduce yourself then shake hands as the elevator doors slide open.   
“How long have you been Jack’s nanny?”  
“Almost two years. He’s a great kid, I really enjoy it.”  
“Does Hotch have you spend the night a lot?”   
“No this is actually the first time. Normally his aunt Jessie comes and gets him.”  
“Hotch says that you’re in school?”  
“Yea, I’m studying for my doctorate in Child Psychology specializing in grief and trauma.”  
“That’s gotta be tough.”   
“I can’t imagine it’s much easier than your job.” You smile sadly at her, “Maybe by helping these kids I can keep them from becoming UnSubs.”  
“Nature vs Nurture.”   
“Exactly.” You exit the elevator and head to the front of the building, you look for your brother through the window and don’t see him. There is a familiar face though, he’s wearing a hat low over his eyes, a black hoodie and dark jeans. You can’t place him until your eyes meet his. He sees the agent next to you and flees. “JJ, that’s the UnSub!” She takes off at a sprint.   
“Go back upstairs.” She yells and two other agents follow her out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

“What's wrong?” Agent Hotchner rushes toward you when you walk in the door, you know you probably look . “Where’s JJ?”   
“It-it was him the UnSub.”   
“What?”   
“JJ and two other agents went after him. He went right. I-I don’t know anymore. I’m sorry.”   
“Morgan! Rossi! JJ is chasing down the UnSub. She went North less than five minutes ago. Go!” The two men sprint out of the area and into a stairwell. You drop down into a chair and pull your boots off, you leave them on the floor and hold your head in your hands. This is exhausting. You don’t realize you’re crying until Agent Hotchner’s hands are on your face wiping your tears away with his thumbs.   
“I need you to breathe.” He says gently, his hazel eyes are searching your face. You didn’t realize that you were holding your breath but as you suck in a deep breath of air you realize how badly you needed it. “There you go. Take another deep breath for me.” You do as he says then grasp his wrists, you need something to hold onto.   
“I’m sorry.” You whisper.   
“For what?” His eyes show a flicker of surprise.   
“I’m loosing it.” You take another deep breath, “I’m fine now.” You smile shakily at him.   
“You don’t need to be okay. You can be stressed out. Is there any reason this man may be after you?”  
“No.”  
“Have you changed your routine lately?” He asks gently.   
“No, my schedule hasn’t changed. I go to classes from nine until two then I head to pick up Jack from school. On Fridays if he gets a perfect score on his spelling test I take him to get an ice cream, otherwise we head right to the house to do his homework. Sometimes we do some of the therapy drawings after or we do some of the other therapy stuff or he plays until dinner. Then you or Jessie come to the house and I walk home to do my homework.”  
“Do you always take the same route home?”  
“No, there are four ways to get home that are all pretty much the same amount of time.”   
“When was the last time your class schedule changed?”  
“January.”  
“Alright, I want you to go back to my office. You can go back to sleep if you want.”  
“I don’t think I’ll sleep if I do. Is it okay if I sit out here?”  
“Yes of course.” You give his arms a gentle squeeze and let go. He pulls his hands from your face and as he moves away you pull your knees to your chest.


	6. Chapter 6

You can tell you’re stressing Agent Hotchner out. He keeps looking over at you with the same grim look on his face. You grab your boots from the floor and head to Agent Hotchner’s office. You tuck your boots under the cot again and pull your bag out. If you’re not going to get any sleep you might as well get some studying done. When you close the door behind you you notice Agent Hotchner looking back up at you. You plop down on the floor next to the door and pull your index cards out of the bag and start going through them. You start to drift off and a pair of feet come into your view.   
“You. Sleep.” Agent Hotchner says, pulling the index cards out of your hands.   
“No! I have that test tomorrow.”   
“You’re not going to be able to go to school.”  
“Yea that’s not an option. I miss this test and I have to take the whole class over. I can’t afford that.”   
“Let me make some calls.”   
“For?”  
“I want to see if your Professor will let you take the test here.”  
“Good luck with that.” You laugh, your Professor is a hard ass. “When that doesn’t work what’s the plan?”  
“I can be pretty persuasive. What’s the name of your Professor?”  
“Dr. Janet Morris.”  
“Now. Sleep.” He stares down at you, “I’m not moving until you get in that office.” You sigh and grab your bag. “Nope.” He gently pulls the bag from your hands.   
“Agent Hotchner.” You grumble in annoyance.   
“You know you could call me Hotch or Aaron.”  
"I don't think my dad would have appreciated it."  
“What does he do for a living?”  
“He was a military man. Air Force. He was killed when I was 16.”  
“I’m sorry.” You nod, “Now don’t think that I’m not gonna make you go to sleep.” He reaches down for you and when you take his hand he pulls you up sharply. You stumble a bit and he steadies you.   
“Sorry. I guess I’m a little more tired than I thought.”   
“Get some sleep.” You nod then go into his office.


	7. Chapter 7

The next face you see is Jack.   
“Why are you still here?”  
“Morning to you too Jack.” You say with a laugh. You sit up and he plops down next to you on the cot.   
“Am I going to school today?”  
“I don’t know. You’ll have to ask your dad. Should we go find him?”   
“Yea!” Jack hops off the cot and out the door before you can stop him. You follow him out the door and can’t help but smile as he jumps his dad from behind. Agent Hotchner looks over at the door as he messes up Jack’s hair. He says something to Jack and the two of them head back your way.   
“Your Professor is sending over your test with a TA at noon. I contacted your other Professors as well. The other two waived your finals all together. It seems that you taking the test wouldn’t change your A’s.”  
“So only one test?”  
“Yes.” He smiles at you, “I told you that I can be persuasive.”   
“Can you do that next semester too?” You give him a small smile.  
“Probably not.” He smiles back, “I called Jack’s school, he’s going to stay here with us today. Do you mind watching him while we work?”   
“Not at all. Jack, we get to have a field trip day!”   
“Yay! Can we get breakfast?”  
“I’ve already got food coming buddy. Why don’t you go with Dr. Reid and get washed up?” You watch Jack run over to Dr. Reid and then you glance down at your watch. Two hours to study.   
“Can I have my bag back please?”  
“If I say no?”  
“I’ll tear this place apart until I find it. I’m very good at finding things.”  
“Alright. It’s under Reid’s desk.” You go there and are pleased to see he’s not lying.   
“Thank you.” He nods at you and then gets back to work. You study and keep Jack entertained until the T.A. shows up for you to take the test. Agent Hotchner allows you to use his office.   
“So why are you in FBI custody?”  
“I work for an Agent’s family. I’m needed here.”  
“I was told you were in protective custody.”  
“Can I just take this test please?” She rolls her eyes then passes you the test and you get to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack is getting antsy. You don’t blame him, the BAU isn’t exactly the most kid friendly place. You’re practicing his spelling for his test tomorrow when his dad walks in.   
“Hey buddy. JJ is going to take you to go see Penelope okay?” Agent Hotchner looks at you, "We need to talk."  
“Okay. Will you check my spelling test?” He asks looking at you.   
“First thing I do when you’re dad and I are done talking.”  
“You ready to go see Penelope?” JJ asks and Jack nods. She shuts the door behind them.   
“Would you be willing to ID someone for me?”  
“How bad is it?”   
“Not too bad.”   
“That’s not very promising.” You take a deep breath, “I’ll do my best.” He pulls out a photo and your heart sinks.   
“Sarah Lang.” You clear your throat. “She’s my neighbor. Or was.”  
“Did she hop?”   
“No.” He puts the photo away.   
“I’m sorry.” He said softly.   
“I feel like this is my fault. If I would have told you about that cop sooner maybe they wouldn’t be dead.”  
“This isn’t your fault.” He rests a hand on yours and you know he can feel the shaking.   
“Let me go home. Give me a gun, I’ll be bait.”  
“I can’t let you do that.”  
“Please. I have to do something.” You beg grabbing his hand. “I have my conceal and carry license I just don’t. I can’t keep living in your office.”   
“If I send you in and you get killed I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. And I can’t put Jack through that again.”  
“I’ll wear a mic and keep it open. Please Aaron.” You use his first name for the first time and like the way it rolls off your tongue. He’s quiet for a long time.   
“Come with me.” He stands.  
“Can I change?”  
“Oh sure. Be quick.” You nod and when he shuts the door you yank off the clothing you slept in and pull on your own clothes. You meet him outside the door and then follow him through the building. Agent Morgan is following you and when you enter a room with matts you’re confused for a split second. You hear Agent Morgan rush you from behind and you roll out of the way turning toward him as you do so. He captures your right arm and you let him move you toward a hold until you twist just right and your arm pops free. You swing an elbow back and he blocks it while putting you into a chokehold. He’s waiting for you to tap out but instead you drop your chin as much as you can and get a space to breathe from before planting your feet and throwing him with a hip throw. He goes for the gun he keeps at his hip and finds it missing then looks up at you only to find it pointed at him.   
“Looking for something?” You lower the weapon and hand it back to him.   
“Nice throw.” He says standing back up. “What if I had a knife?”  
“After that first hold I’d use my legs, stay as far from the knife as possible.” Agent Hotchner looks pleased.   
“One more stop.” He says and leads you to another room. This one a firing range. He passes you his gun and you shake your head.   
“I’d rather have that little one on your ankle if you don’t mind. Easier to hide.” He and Agent Morgan share a look.   
“Alright.” He bends over and pulls it from his ankle. He passes it to you then takes his gun and shoots 4 places on the target, including the heart. “I want you to hit the same places I did.”  
“Okay.” You line up your shots and take them in quick succession.   
“You might have better accuracy if you blink between shots.” He cracks as the machine brings the target forward. It was nearly perfect. All of your shots were in his, just slightly to the left to show that it was two separate shots.   
“Fine.” He looks at you in surprise, “You can go in but I’m coming with you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Agent Hotchner clears your apartment, you’re not comfortable.   
“You’re clear.” He says softly. “I’m not leaving. I want you to go about your normal day. We’ve got a young woman following you so don’t panic if you see someone around you.”  
“Okay.” You’re both whispering. “Make yourself at home.” You gesture around the small apartment. “I need to shower.” You grab your towel, plug your phone in and turn on your Bluetooth speaker. Switching on some music on your phone it starts playing in the bathroom from the speaker. You gather up some clothes and head into the bathroom. It seems weird to be doing all of this with Agent Hotchner sitting on your small couch. You shower quickly then brush your teeth and get ready for the day. It’s nearly 1 normally you’d be heading out to go get Jack soon. Exiting the bathroom Agent Hotchner looks up at you, “Food?” You ask quietly. He shakes his head. You head to the kitchen and pour a bowl of coca pebbles, who says chocolate cereal is for kids? You eat it standing up while reading an article about the killings in the newspaper.   
“Do you always dance when you read?” Agent Hotchner asks quietly. You hadn’t realized you were. You glance up at him with a smile and shrug then check the clock. 20 minutes until you’d leave to go get Jack. He’s not at school but Agent Hotchner said that you were supposed keep your routine. You rinse out your bowl and stick it into the dishwasher. You grab your bag, slide on a pair of shoes then check for your keys. You look at Agent Hotchner and he stands, pulls his phone out of his pocket and points. You nod, he types on his phone.   
-Is this what time you’d normally get Jack?  
-Yea should I still go to the school or what?  
-Go to my house.   
-Sounds good.   
-Be safe.   
You smile over at him and he moves out of view of the door then you open it, lock it and head toward the elevator. Stepping into the elevator you find it empty, good. The elevator stops and a man gets on and you try to exit. He blocks your way then covers your face with a rag soaked in something. It’s sweet smelling, you struggle to get away but you’re not awake for long enough to do any good.


	10. Chapter 10

When you wake up you’re in another apartment. It’s the same shape and size as yours, but instead it’s empty. You try to move but you’re tied to a chair. Something is in your mouth keeping you from speaking.   
“You’re awake.” He says softly. “Baby.” He reaches over and touches your face. You can’t stop the tears, “Don’t cry.” He moves toward you as your phone starts to ring. “If I take this gag off you have to promise to be quiet.” He says softly. You nod. He undoes the cloth then comes around the front of your chair. “Baby, who is Aaron?” He growls leaning close to you.   
“Who. Is. Aaron?” He snaps as your phone starts to ring again. Good they’re looking for you.   
“My study partner.” He walks toward you with a knife in his hand. “Please. Please don’t.” You struggle against the ropes the only result being rope burn on both wrists.   
“Stop.” He hisses bringing the knife closer to your face. “Stop crying. Stop struggling.” That’s when you see it, the shadows passing across the floor in front of the door. “I’m sorry baby.” He says softly, wiping your tears off your face. “I’ve just waited so long for this.”  
The door flies open and the man swings around behind you, knife pressed to your throat.   
“Samuel Wilmar drop the knife.” Agent Hotchner says from the front of a cluster of agents that all look familiar. If anything he tightens his grip on you.   
“Sam.” You say softly, “They think you’re gonna hurt me.” You remember him now. He was your lab partner freshman year in that stupid bio class. “If you drop the knife they’ll let us go. We could be together.” You say calmly, “Please Sam.”  
“You don’t want to be with me! You don’t even remember me!”  
“No I do Sam. I do.” You look into Agent Hotchner’s eyes trying to find some calm.


	11. Chapter 11

He hasn’t let you go. The pressure of the knife has eased a bit, but it’s still there. “I remember you Sam.” You say softly, “We first met in that Bio lab.” He kisses the side of your temple.  
“You do remember.” He breathes in deeply, “Baby.” He whispers, you’re still staring at Agent Hotchner, you’re trying to match his breathing, he’s calm so you know you need to be too.   
“If you put that knife down we’ll know that you’re not going to hurt her.”  
“I LOVE HER!” He yells causing you to jerk away from him in surprise. In the process you bump the knife causing it to cut your skin. You yelp in surprise as the pain registers. That’s when he shoots. Sam falls away from you and both Agent Morgan and Agent Hotchner rush toward you. Agent Hotchner comes to you and Agent Morgan calls for a medic as he secures Sam.   
“I’m so sorry. He attacked me in the elevator. He had a drug. I’m so sorry.” You whisper as Agent Hotchner cuts the binding on your left wrist. He quickly does the right one and then presses a hand you your chest by your collar bone.   
“Can you walk?” He asks and you nod but when you go to stand your legs crumble out from under you. “Are you in pain?”  
“No.” You’re confused, what’s wrong with your legs?  
“It must be the shock or the drug. How long were you out?”  
“I came to a couple minutes before you guys busted in.”   
“Press your hand to your cut, you need to stop the bleeding.” He moves his hand away and you press one to the cut. He then slides an arm under your knees then one around your back. “Free hand around my shoulders.” He says, you do what he says without fully understanding what was going on. Suddenly he’s carrying you. He heads out of the apartment and down the stairs, and onto the street.


	12. Chapter 12

Agent Hotchner sets you down on an ambulance gurney. “She has a cut on her chest it’s not too deep.” They load you into the back of the ambulance and Agent Hotchner follows.   
“Ma'am I’m going to clean that wound. It’s going to sting a little bit.”  
“Okay.” You reach for Agent Hotchner’s hand and are pleased to find it quickly without needing to look, like he was expecting you to need it. You hiss as the medic dabs at the wound.   
“You’re going to need a few stitches.” The medic informs you and you grimace, needles.   
“Agent-”   
“Aaron.” He interrupts you.   
“Agent-”  
“Aaron.” He’s clearly not letting this one go. “It’s not a respect thing Molly. It’s a trust thing.” You sigh loudly.  
“Aaron. Can you help distract me please? I hate needles.”  
“Yes, of course. Jack is going to meet us at the hospital with Garcia and those clothes for you. Unfortunately this outfit is now evidence.”  
“Well it’s also completely ruined by blood so I’m okay with that.” The ride to the hospital is short. You and Agent Hotchner (he can’t change what you call him in your head) talk while you get stitched up. Luckily it’s only a few stitches and he only has to remind you how to breathe once when you accidentally look at the needle. Jack and Garcia show up not long after they’re done with the stitches. You’re completely exhausted and on more pain meds than you felt was necessary but you’re still happy to see him. Garcia turns out to be Penelope and she hands you the shirt you slept in the night before, sweatpants and an evidence bag.   
“If there’s no blood on the pants you can keep them but we need the shirt in the bag.” Aaron, damn it, Agent Hotchner, says.   
“Okay,” you move behind a curtain and change clothes. Checking the pants for blood you find, something, that wasn’t where before and you shove it in the bag too. You pull Aaron’s clothing on and when you come out from behind the curtain there’s another agent standing there.   
“I’ll take your clothes.” She says with a smile and you hand them over.  
“Thank you.” She leaves the room.   
“Are you gonna come have a sleepover with us?” Jack asks from the bed you had been sitting on.   
“I don’t know Jack. I am very tired though, are you tired?”  
“No!” He yells with a laugh. “Alright what do you want to do tonight?”  
“Watch a movie!”  
“Okay we can watch a movie.” You say with a smile.   
“Alright you two.” Aaron comes back into the room, “Time to head home.” You follow the two Hotchner’s out of the room, feet dragging. God why are you so tired? You climb into the SUV and as Aaron pulls out of the hospital parking lot you fall into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

You wake up on a bed.   
It’s quiet in the house, where’s Jack?   
You get up and head to the bathroom. After washing your face you lean against the counter pressing your hands to the cool surface.   
You haven’t really had a moment to process everything, luckily most of the time you were being held by Sam you were unconscious. He hadn’t really hurt you, other than a bruise on your hip and the rope burns. The knife was kind of your fault, you jerked against the knife. Then again, if he hadn’t had a knife in the first place you would have been fine.   
It’s gotten dark since you were last awake but that doesn’t tell you much. You head to the bedroom to see if you can find your bag, your phone is inside. You switch the light on and see your bag sitting on the floor at the end of the bed. Digging through it you find your phone and respond to some messages from friends and family.   
It’s 4am so most people won’t see these for a few more hours. You’ve still got Aaron’s gun in your bag and you just want to go home. You move through the silent house like a ghost. Punching in your security code you turn off the system only to arm it again for when you walk out.   
The four block walk to your apartment building isn’t bad. It’s cold out but the sweatpants are an improvement over the shorts and you had grabbed one of Aaron’s sweatshirts from his closet. You stand in front of your apartment building for a while, just staring at it. Your phone in your hand. Instead of going inside you turn and continue down the street. There’s a bakery that should be open by the time you get there and you haven’t been to the mall in a while. You pull the hood of Aaron’s sweatshirt up over your head and continue walking. 45 minutes later you find yourself, coffee and bagel in hand sitting at the Washington Monument. The city has started to wake up and you take a moment to text Aaron to let him know that you have his sweatshirt. He responds almost instantly.   
-Where are you?  
-Washington monument.   
-Care if I join you?   
-No, you're welcome to join me.   
You’re fine by yourself but some extra warmth would be nice. He’s a good man, not much older than you, you’d been teaching for several years before you decided to go back to school. You’re lost in thought for a while, you’re 33, almost done with your doctorate and working as a nanny. Not exactly what you thought you’d be doing five years ago but it’s working for you. Suddenly someone plops down next to you. You don’t have to turn to know it's Aaron.


	14. Chapter 14

“Coffee?” You ask passing it to him.   
“Thanks.” His voice is deep, still thick with sleep. “Why did you leave so early?”  
“I just needed to have some time to kinda process what happened.” You tell him, tugging on the hem of the sweatshirt you're wearing. You can't seem to get yourself to look at him.  
“Have you?” He asks after a sip of coffee.  
“I don’t know.” You’re both quiet for a minute and he hands you back the coffee and you wrap your hands around the warmth. Your breath comes out in little puffs of fog.  
“It’s okay to not be okay.” He says softly, he leans back on his hands closing the gap between you. His body heat seems to hit you in waves, you lean toward him. “Is that a Ringo’s bagel?” You can’t help but laugh at his sudden change of subject.   
“Yea, want some?” You twist the top off the half and pass it to him.   
“Thanks.” He says with a smile as he bites into the bagel. A gust of wind causes you to shiver, Aaron moves a little closer to you and you lean against his warmth. The sun is starting to rise by now and the colors are lighting up the sky. If this was all you got with Aaron you would be content, you didn’t want to be that stereotype and be the nanny that fell in love with the dad but there is a lot to love about him.   
“Oh I still have your gun.” You say opening your bag but he waives you off.   
“I’ll just transfer the title to your name. I like knowing you have it.“ You like the way his voice rumbles through you.   
"Not that it helped.” You sigh.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” He prompts. You sigh softly, shift the coffee cup in your hands.  
“I got in the elevator, there was no one in there. It went down a floor and Sam got on. He blocked my path off and I went to defend myself but he pinned me against the wall and covered my face with a rag. It smelled sweet. That’s the last thing I remember then I woke up bound to the chair.” The arm he had behind you moved closer to your back, like he was trying to comfort you but didn’t know if you wanted it. You sigh gently, “How many times did you call?”  
“Only a few. I didn’t know if it would put you in more danger or not.”  
“You’re in my phone as Aaron. If it fell into the wrong hands I didn’t want someone to be able to get at you because it said Agent Hotchner.”  
“Is that why he was asking you who Aaron was?”  
“Yes.”   
“What did you say?”  
“That you were my study partner.”  
“Why study partner?”  
“I didn’t know how much of my personal life he knew and my brother is in my phone as big bro. If I said you were my romantic partner it might have made him angry enough to kill me.” He’s quiet, “Why?”  
“Just curious.” You go to move away from him a bit when you find his hand resting on your far hip.


	15. Chapter 15

“What aren’t you telling me?” You say gently.   
“Nothing.”  
“Agent Hotchner, why can’t you be honest with me?” You say, you don’t mean to sound as frustrated as you do.   
You’ve been open with him but he’s keeping something from you. He stays quiet but he doesn’t move. You grab your bag and head down the stairs, you almost died yesterday you don’t have time for this kind of bullshit.   
He catches up with you quickly, he doesn’t touch you but cuts you off. It’s weird looking slightly down at him since he’s quite a bit taller than you. You stop and he steps up one stair so he’s standing one step below yours. He still hasn’t said anything, but his eyes are searching your face.   
What is he looking for?   
It comes as a surprise, his hand slipping behind your head. You’re not sure what he’s doing until he pulls your mouth to his. He kisses you like it’s the only thing he’s been thinking of for a while. Like he’s desperate to have your mouth against his. When he pulls away you’re surprised to find that your hands have somehow made it around his neck, you’re surprised by how fine his hair is. You use your nails on his scalp and his eyes drift shut, you kiss him this time. It’s a lazy kiss, slower and more through than last time. His tongue sweeps the inside of your mouth and your heart is pounding. You can’t help but pull him closer to you, god he’s an amazing kisser. You pull away from him again.   
“I was going to apologize but I see that’s not necessary.” He gives you a lazy smile and you kiss him again, just for good measure.


End file.
